tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Toy Shop
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.09 |number=217 |released= * 1 October 2005 * 2 October 2005 * 30 January 2006 * 8 March 2007 * 6 November 2007 * 24 December 2008 |previous=Tuneful Toots |next=Rheneas and the Dinosaur}} '''Thomas and the Toy Shop', retitled Thomas and the Toy Workshop in some US releases, is the ninth episode of the ninth series. Plot Thomas is excited for the grand opening of the new toy shop at Knapford station and he helps deliver the toys to the station. On the day of the grand opening, Sir Topham Hatt tells Henry to pick up a new machine to the toy factory from Brendam Docks and take the last load of toys to the toy shop, and Emily to take the children to the toy shop after school. Thomas is upset that he was not asked to help with the grand opening of the new toy shop at Knapford, but his chance comes when the stationmaster at Dryaw Station informs Thomas that Emily has broken down and tells him to pick up the children. After Thomas finishes all his jobs, he collects Annie and Clarabel from Knapford and sets off to collect the children. But on the way, he sees that Henry is still there because his track is blocked after a crate has slipped off Cranky's hook. Thomas has an idea to take both the toys and the children to the toy shop, but Henry says they will be too heavy for Thomas to pull. Thomas is sure he can do it, so he goes on to try it and see what happens. Thomas arrives at the toy factory and collects the toys. But upon reaching Gordon's Hill, Thomas cannot make it to the top and the whole train pulls Thomas back down to the bottom of the hill. Henry arrives seeing that Thomas is in trouble and offers to help. Henry collectes the toys and takes them to Knapford and Thomas collects the children. They finish their jobs and arrive at Knapford Station as Sir Topham Hatt declares the grand opening of the toy shop. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Cranky * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Emily * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Henrietta * Stephen Hatt * Big Mickey * City of Truro Locations * Sodor Toy Factory * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Peel * Dryaw Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the ninth series. * This episode marks the only appearance of the toy shop, as the sign above the windows does not appear in any other episode of the ninth series or any other series. * In the scene where the window of the toy shop is shown, a poster of Thomas from Tank Engine Thomas Again is visible. In the same scene, there is also a Toys for Tots poster. * This episode marks Annie and Clarabel's only speaking roles in the ninth series. *From this episode within the ninth series until the twelfth series, the teeth on the lower lip of Thomas' unused third series anxious face disappeared. Goofs * When Thomas slides down Gordon's Hill and applies his brakes, his wheels stop in the first and third angles, but in the second camera angle, they are still moving. Then, nearly at the bottom, his brakes are on. In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas y la Juguetería pl:Tomek i Sklep z Zabawkami ru:Томас и магазин игрушек Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes